Zbieg okoliczności
by Serathe
Summary: Pojedynkowe, z zamierzchłej przeszłości. O pewnym wieczorze, który nie skończył się tak, jak powinien.


**Zbieg okoliczności**

_Trup leżał tuż przed nim, stygnąc._

_Miał skręcony kark, rozoraną twarz i tors, a ręce wygięte były pod dziwnymi kątami. Lewa noga trzymała się reszty korpusu na zaledwie skrawku skóry. Tonął w czerwonej zawartości własnych żył, która powoli przestawała się już sączyć. Wyłupiaste oczy zdawały się patrzeć na leżącą tuż przed nimi zieloną zapalniczkę, która wyglądała jak wyspa nadziei pośród całego oceanu potępienia._

_Na niebie lśnił księżyc, któremu do pełni brakowało ledwie jednodniowego skrawka._

_Obok ktoś wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął piskliwie krzyczeć. Dziewczyna w niebieskiej, letniej sukience cofała się przerażona, z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do skroni._

_Świat wirował i iskrzył, nasączając każdą sekundę zwielokrotnionym echem dźwięków i zapachów._

_Wilkołak poczuł, jak paznokcie powoli wracają mu do normalnego stanu, a rana na ramieniu błyskawicznie pokrywa się strupem._

_Wokół pachniało krwią._

888

- Ja go zabiłem - jęknął Remus. - Zabiłem.

Syriusz złapał go za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnął.

- Remus. Posłuchaj. Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś. Nikt nie kazał mu na was napadać. A ty miałeś pieprzone prawo się bronić.

- Ale...

- Żadnych ale! - przerwał mu Syriusz. - I żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Zjesz teraz jajecznicę i wypijesz kawę, a potem zajmiesz się swoimi papierzyskami i zapomnisz o całej sprawie. Nie warto...

- Syriusz! - wrzasnął Remus, zrywając się jak oparzony. - Rozszarpałem go na kawałki! Jestem mordercą i dzikim zwierzęciem, a ty mi do kurwy nędzy każesz o tym zapomnieć! Tak się nie da, rozumiesz? Nie da się... - zakończył ciszej. Opadł na kanapę, jakby ta przemowa kompletnie go wyczerpała i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Syriusz jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się, kim jest człowiek przed nim i co zrobił ze stoicko spokojnym i nieznającym przekleństw Remusem J. Lupinem, bibliofilem i niegroźnym życiowym pesymistą.

888

_Powoli zapadał zmrok, a wokół na przekór robiło się coraz jaśniej. Zapalały się przydrożne latarnie, neonowe szyldy pubów i nocnych klubów, oraz całe ławice gwiazd i papierosów, których światło z daleka niczym się od siebie nie różniło. Warkot motoru wniósł nowy dźwięk do wystarczająco już głośnej kakofonii londyńskiej ulicy, kiedy jego właściciel radośnie pędził swoim motocyklem środkiem jezdni, po raz kolejny zauważając, że żadne latanie nie zastąpi euforycznego dźwięku opon przerabiających asfalt na żwir._

- I'm on a highway to hell! -_zawył piosenkę mugolskiego zespołu rockowego. Piekielna szosa, bez znaków stopu i ograniczeń prędkości..._

_- Wolniej, bo nas rozbijesz! - krzyknął drugi pasażer, bardzo starając się nie zmiażdżyć kierowcy żeber._

_- Wyluzuj, Remiś! - odwrzasnął mu Syriusz Black, dodając gazu._

_Jego przyjaciel westchnął niedosłyszalnie, ale Łapa poczuł gwałtowny ruch przyciśniętego do jego pleców torsu. Wiedział, że Lunatyk postanowił po prostu odpuścić i wytrzymać. Jak zawsze. Za to zaraz na pewno powie..._

_- Łapa?_

_- Taaa?_

_- "Remiś" już nie jest chudym, futerkowym nastolatkiem! Mów mi Remus, dobrze?_

_Syriusz uśmiechnął się do kierownicy._

_- Co? Nie słyszę, motor wyje za głośno!_

_Jakby do kompletu, obok włączył się alarm jakiegoś zbyt wrażliwego na magię samochodu marki chevrolet, a czerniawy huncwot wykonał przejmującą solówkę za pomocą hamulców, parkując z obrotem tuż przed drzwiami pubu "Brazenhead". Było to w założeniu na wskroś mugolskie miejsce, jednak jak lep przyciągało półmroczne, nierzadko magiczne indywidua, które może niekoniecznie przypominały muchy, ale jakieś zwierzęta na pewno. Każdy inne._

_Wieść niosła, że ta enklawa potępionego świata była nawiedzona, co wśród obeznanych z magią powodowało uprzejme zainteresowanie, a u mugoli nielogiczną i wręcz niezdrową chęć przekonania się o tym na własne oczy. Tacy zwykle szybko dowiadywali się, że cel ich wyprawy istotnie nosi wszelkie znamiona nawiedzenia. Wielokrotnego, natarczywego i aż nazbyt materialnego._

_Niektórzy przyjęli to z naukowym zainteresowaniem i kultywowali wizyty jako niegroźne dziwactwo, większość jednak znikała stamtąd na zawsze, przy czym niekoniecznie pojawiała się w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu na mapie. Taki urok, możnaby rzec._

_Na tyle pociągającego, że tego sobotniego wieczoru dostąpiło ono zaszczytu goszczenia wyklętego szlachcica i mimowolnego wilkołaka, duetu na tyle niecodziennego, że to ten pierwszy sprawiał wrażenie dzikiego zwierza, a drugi ułożonego arystokraty i nie był mowy o zmianie tego stanu rzeczy._

_A przynajmniej nie aż do tego wieczora, kiedy to obaj, mniej (Remus) lub bardziej (Syriusz) zamierzenie wylądowali w miejscu slodko-mrocznych uciech cielesno-trawiennych. Które to czynności niekoniecznie występowały oddzielnie. I przy których kieliszek nierzadko miał nóżki, oczka i wyczuwalny puls._

_Gdzieś w tle przygrywała smętnie szafa grająca, a zaciągający męski głos śpiewał właśnie, że "I sure do wish I was at home". Remus zmarszczył nos i powiódł wzrokiem po mglistych zarysach obecnej w barze populacji, po czym z powrotem skupił się na swoim Charonie, który przeprawił go przez Styks zakorkowanych ulic, by radośnie dowieźć do bram tego piekła._

_- Łapa, proszę cię, chodźmy gdzieś indziej._

_Syriusz posłał mu spojrzenie pełne udawanej bezsilności._

_- Wybacz, stary, zamówiłem już drinki – wyjaśnił denerwująco przepraszającym tonem. – Musisz ich spróbować, nazywają się „Purple Nurples"._

_Remus zacisnął usta i poczerwieniał lekko, jak zawsze, kiedy jego przyjaciel używał słów, które w jakimś kontekście mogły być związane z seksem. W ustach Syriusza zawsze były._

_- No chodź, są z twoim ulubionym sokiem żurawinowym! – kusiła dalej czarna owca rodu Blacków. Kolor nie podlegał dyskusji, nazwisko w końcu zobowiązywało._

_- Nie chcę, Łapa. I nie podoba mi się to miejsce._

_- A czy tobie podoba się jakiekolwiek miejsce poza biblioteką? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Syriusz, po czym uśmiechnął się do barmanki i radośnie wlał w siebie pierwszą dawkę purpurowego płynu w kieliszku. Remus w milczeniu przeczekał syriuszowy rytuał „smakowania" i niewzruszenie wpatrywał się w jego twarz, która najpierw lekko się zmarszczyła, a potem nabrała niewątpliwie ekstatycznego wyrazu._

_- Dobre – padła ocena. – Dawaj, Remiś, nie bądź taki sztywny. Jeden za nasze zdrowie, co?_

_- Nie, dzięki – odparł stanowczo Lupin. – Moje zdrowie będzie się miało lepiej /ibezi tego._

_Syriusz westchnął i chwilę później przepił do siedzącej po lewej, wampirzo wyglądającej dziewczyny, która wydawała się być nim szczerze zainteresowana. Z rozwiązłą wzajemnością._

_Remus skrzywił się, ale w końcu usiadł na wolnym stołku przy barze, oparł ręce o ladę i wpatrzył się w blat. To, że był wilkołakiem, nie oznaczało, że musi lubić takie rozrywki. Co z tego, że raz na miesiąc zamieniał się w pozbawionego skrupułów drapieżnika? To była tylko skóra okrywająca zainfekowane ciało. Istniała tylko z zewnątrz, nie miała wpływu na wnętrze. Zaś jego wewnętrzne zwierzę ze wszystkich pór roku preferowało zimę, a z form aktywności – sen zimowy. W związku z czym Remus Lupin najlepiej czuł się w swojej prywatnej, zdezelowanej jamie w kształcie fotela nakrytego kocem, w ciemności, z książką na kolanach. Jedną z nielicznych zalet wilkołactwa była większa rozszerzalność źrenic, przez co do czytania starczało mu nawet światło gwiazd. Lubił gwiazdy. Wydawały się uspokajająco dalekie i niegroźne. Nie lubił tylko tego wielkiego nemezis, które raz w miesiącu pokazywało mu się groźnie en face._

_Gdy kiedyś podzielił się tymi przemyśleniami z Syriuszem, ten stwierdził, że to normalne. I że on też tak ma. Lubi kobiety do towarzystwa (o słowie na „d" Remus starał się nawet nie pomyśleć), ale jak cholera boi się ich wielkiego alfonsa, który przynajmniej raz na miesiąc uważa za stosowne upomnieć się o premię. Syriusz był bardzo rozrywkowym facetem._

_Remus więcej nie dzielił się z nim przemyśleniami._

_Wokół robiło się coraz kameralniej, błyskały światła parkietu, a nad stolikami unosił się odór zmieszanych alkoholi. Jakieś podejrzane indywiduum z wąsikiem a'la wczesny Dali pykało fajkę, wypuszczając ustami idealne kółeczka z dymu._

_Syriusz tymczasem zdążył dostać kosza od swojej wampirki i przysiąść się do drobnej blondynki w niebieskiej sukience, która siedziała przy stoliku obok i leniwie sączyła czerwone wino._

_- Hej, mała – przywitał się nonszalancko, opadając na krzesło._

_Spojrzała na niego i lekko uniosła kącik ust._

_- Sam masz małego, ja jestem niskiego wzrostu._

_Syriusza wyraźnie zatkało na tę nieoczekiwaną ripostę. Remus przygryzł wargę, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Następnie odetchnął i odwrócił się na stołku, zapewniając sobie idealny widok z góry i ewentualną możliwość skorygowania przyjaciela kopniakiem pod żebra._

_- Przepraszam za kolegę, on dotychczas żył w przekonaniu, że żadna mu się nie oprze._

_Syriusz posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Ukryte głęboko poczucie humoru Remusa J. Lupina zawsze objawiało się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach._

_Dziewczyna posłała Remusowi pełne zainteresowania spojrzenie i powoli przesunęła językiem po górnej wardze. Syriusz nie zdzierżył._

_- Dobra, to wy się zajmijcie sobą, a ja pójdę polować gdzieś indziej – prychnął, wstając. Odchodząc zaś przesunął ręce za plecy i pokazał Remusowi na migi dwa znaki. Dwa cholerne gesty, przez które Lupin o mało nie zleciał ze stołka._

_„Przeleć ją."_

_Miał ochotę kopnąć Syriusza w jego psi zad. Wstał._

_- Mógłbyś usiąść tutaj? Nie lubię, jak ktoś patrzy na mnie z góry – wyrwał go z zamroczenia kobiecy głos._

_Remus zogniskował wzrok na błękitno (i dość skąpo) odzianym blond-zjawisku, które wskazywało na puste krzesło przy swoim stoliku. Mruknął potakująco i spełnił jej życzenie._

_A potem znowu zapadła cisza._

_- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała dziewczyna._

_Pokręcił głową._

_- To może zatańczymy?_

_- Nie umiem tańczyć – odparł, uznając, że „nie cierpię" zabrzmiałoby obcesowo._

_Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby w zastanowieniu. Remus zauważył jej bezwiedny gest bawienia się wisiorkiem w kształcie perły. Przypatrywał się tej zabawie, póki nie dotarło do niego, że na linii jego wzroku znajduje się także nieprzyzwoicie wręcz głęboki dekolt sukienki._

_- Niech zgadnę – usłyszał, zanim zdołał popełnić jakieś straszne /ifaux pasi. – Zaciągnął cię tu wbrew woli ten twój rozrywkowy kumpel, bo uważa, że powinieneś się zabawić._

_Przytaknął._

_- Mniej-więcej..._

_- Anno – podsunęła. – Zapomniałam się przedstawić, wybacz._

_Uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- Jestem John._

_Odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, grzbietem do góry. A on ujął ją i... potrząsnął._

_Anna zrobiła dobrą minę do złej gry._

_- A może pójdziemy na mały spacer,/i Johniei? – spytała. A widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę, dodała: - Na świeże powietrze._

_Rozpogodził się._

_- Z przyjemnością._

888

- I po jaką cholerę ja poszedłem na ten spacer?

- Przewietrzyć się – podpowiedział mu uprzejmie Syriusz.

Remus zacisnął usta.

- No to mi się udało.

Syriusz wzniósł oczy ku zasłoniętemu sufitem niebu. Następnie odetchnął, wgramolił się na stół i stanął w pozie co najmniej rzeźby Napoleona.

- Śmiercią nie wolno nikomu szafować, ale jeśli ktoś zagrozi życiu kobiety, którą ci oddano w opiekę, to pal mu w łeb, ani pytaj, i nie czyń sobie z tego żadnych wyrzutów – wygłosił.

Po czym zastygł na chwilę w pozie nastawionej na oklaski. Nie doczekał się.

Remus uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Czyje to?

- Chariusa Pottera, ojca Rogacza – wyjaśnił Syriusz. – Powiedział to mi i Jamesowi, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że rozwalił łeb Mariusowi Blackowi za zaatakowanie po pijaku jego żony.

888

_Trup leżał tuż przed nim, stygnąc._

_Wokół pachniało krwią._

888

- Syriusz?

- Taa?

- Ja jej wcale nie broniłem - przyznał się Lupin. - Stałem jak ten głupi i myślałem o konsekwencjach naruszenia tajności, zamiast pieprzyć to wszystko i rzucić Drętwotą.

Syriusz westchnął. Jego przyjaciel ściszył głos przy przekleństwie, co oznaczało, że po gniewie i sarkazmie nadchodzi lupinowa faza trzecia - dół absolutny. Najlepiej było po prostu zamknąć się i słuchać.

- Zapytał się o drobne - opowiadał dalej Remus. - Tak po prostu wylazł zza rogu i poprosił o parę centów na bilet.

Cholernie wyraźnie go pamiętał. Niski, łysawy gość w za dużym płaszczu i z podkrążonymi oczami, dziwnie i uspokajająco kojarzący się z Mundungusem Fletcherem. Ręce cały czas trzymał w kieszeniach płaszcza. A kiedy Anna wyciągnęła portfel, on wyciągnął broń. Taka scena, jak z mugolskiego filmu. Tylko bez happy endu.

888

_ - Panie Lupin - rzekł po raz trzeci Obliviator Ministerstwa Magii. - Proszę powtórzyć._

_Remus spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Siedzący obok Syriusz prychnął z irytacją._

_- Wyraźnie mówił, nie? Facetowi puściły nerwy, strzelił i poharatał mu rękę. Zaleciało krwią i poszły kłaki. Finisz._

_- Latarnia zgasła - odezwał się cicho Lupin._

_Pozostali dwaj zerknęli na niego dziwnie._

_- Tak...? - pisnął ostrożnie urzędnik._

_- Zgasła - powtórzył ponuro Remus. - I on zobaczył to. - Zrobił daszek z dłoni i przyłożył je do czoła._

_W przyciemnionej przestrzeni pod nimi zalśniły żółto wilkołacze źrenice._

888

- Powinien był mnie wtedy zastrzelić.

Syriusz zaniemówił z wrażenia. A potem ocknął się, odwrócił i trzasnął przyjaciela na odlew w twarz.

- Zamknij się! – warknął. – Nie waż się tak mówić!

- A jak? Przecież...

- Zamknij się! – powtórzył Syriusz. – Miałeś prawo się bronić. Na twoim miejscu zrobiłbym to samo.

- Nie zabiłbyś go.

Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Pewnie nie – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Nie mam twoich kłów i pazurów.

- Tu nie chodzi o...

- A o co? – przerwał mu Syriusz. – Łatwo jest zostać mordercą, Lunatyku. Wystarczy jeden zbieg okoliczności.

Zaledwie trochę ponad rok później boleśnie przekonali się, jak prawdziwe były te słowa.

KONIEC


End file.
